Complete the follow-up clinical and laboratory examinations on all surviving patients admitted to the study to evaluate the effects of using chemotherapy and BCG immunotherapy in patients with locally advanced mammary carcinoma (Stage II orStage III). Complete the collation of the clinical and laboratory data in preparation for biostatistical analyses and complete the data analyses.